


What was left of Us

by H2PHaarate



Series: Forever a Dream [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jimon is my OTP, M/M, and then comes angst, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2PHaarate/pseuds/H2PHaarate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wedding of the Shadowhunters pair was hold at the New York Institute instead Alicante. The Black and Gold theme matched too well with the groom’s and bride’s clothes. The Heron flying on the sky full of stars.</p><p>Simon tried to shut his eyes tighter, pulling his blanket up to his face. Hoping the morning to come early and make people at the institute stop the party. He needed some sleep before the dawn come and he had to meet Magnus and Alec then to implement his plan. After tonight, he was sure doing as he planned. He's leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was left of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Jimon's fanfiction from The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare. YES! JIMON IS MY OTP!  
> I love Malec but since I am a lil bit of an M (according to my friends) I always look for that spark when I saw 2 characters who (in my opinion) can be paired up with each other.  
> I would love for Jace to be with Simon instead with Clary because I didn't like her. Being selfish and all. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> This is BETA-ed by my bestie RESTAREBS (Who still waiting for her account to be approved). But since I changed the ending, there will be (maybe) errors of grammar and typos at the ending. Forgive me.
> 
> So, enjoy! haha xD

The voices of the Shadowhunters outside his room can be heard clearly. Even if he tried to get some sleep before his journey tomorrow early in the morning, he couldn’t sleep a blink. All those noises and the memories from a few hours earlier still vivid on his mind.

The Wedding of the Shadowhunters pair was hold at the New York Institute instead Alicante. The Black and Gold theme matched too well with the groom’s and bride’s clothes. The Heron flying on the sky full of stars.

Simon tried to shut his eyes tighter, pulling his blanket up to his face. Hoping the morning to come early and make people at the institute stop the party. He needed some sleep before the dawn come and he had to meet Magnus and Alec then to implement his plan. After tonight, he was sure doing as he planned. He's leaving.

His memories of George Lovelace came and he couldn’t help but feeling lonely. When he was still at the Shadowhunter Academy with his late roommate, he didn’t think about other things but how to graduate and pass the ascension to become a shadowhunter. They only talked about working for an institute –George want to work in the London Institute and he want to work in the New York Institute. But now, George was gone and would never be able to fulfill his dream.

But Simon can.

He was planning to transfer to The London Institute after he took the Lovelace name but for some reason he just couldn’t breach the topic to anyone. A few weeks ago he finally talked to Alec Lightwood, the runner of The New York Institute where he worked, about his transfer. Since the London Institute has no runner since Arthur Blackthorn became the Los Angeles Institute, the Clave seems to order the head of the New York Institute to run it too. Which mean, Alec was the runner for both of the Institute now.

“Si?”

A familiar voice from behind his door reached his ear. Simon chose to ignore them and pretended to be asleep.

The door cracked open and closed after a few second, like the person that was standing there was debating whether they should come in or not. They certainly chose the first as the bed dipped beside his body when Jace Herondale sat on them.

“Hey Si, I know you’re still awake.” He said as he pulled the blanket off Simon’s face, “Are you okay?” Jace asked, worry etched on his face.  
It’s funny, when Jace who used to hate him now worried about him.

“I am okay,” Simon pulled himself up and sit with his back against the headboard, “Why did you leave the party?”

Jace frown, “Clary said you asked to leave because you’re not feeling well. I came to make sure.”

“…I am okay, really.” A small smile on his lips, “Just sleep deprived. You can go back to the party now.”

Without waiting for Jace’s reply, Simon positioned his body away from Jace. Hoping Jace would take this as a clue to leave him alone. Jace was the least thing he need right now.  
A warmth crawled over his back as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Warm lips touched the back of his neck. 

“Babe,” Jace turned his body easily so they're facing each other, “Hey, what happened?”

Simon looked at the golden eyes before his eyes, reflecting the pain in his own brown eyes. How he loved those eyes. The eyes that were always looking at him with such care for the last few years. The eyes he saw the last before the closed his eyes every night for a year. And the eyes he couldn’t have.

When Simon lost his memories because of what Asmodeus did to him as Edom –according to Magnus, the first one he remembered was Jace. How annoying Jace was, how Jace was being a smartass all the time, how Jace took away his first love from him, and how bright Jace was.

So bright Simon wanted to have Jace all to himself. So bright he wanted Jace to light his life for eternity.

What Simon didn’t expect was, Jace crawled on his bed at the Academy when he trained to be a Shadowhunter. How they got carried away and did something they shouldn’t have. Simon remembered how Jace’s lips moved against his. How Jace's solid and strong body pressed against his.

How Jace made love to him for the first time and it felt right to be with him at that time.

Simon traced Jace high cheek bones with his fingers, to his jaw, neck and finally his hand rested on Jace’s board chest. He put his lips on Jace’s neck, then gave it little bites. His hands worked on undoing Jace’s black ceremonial gear that was covered with gold runes.

Simon hated those clothes. Even he wouldn’t wear those.

Chuckles escaped from Jace’s lips as he kept giving small bites on his neck. He flipped their body so that Jace body was now on top of his. Jace quickly put the rest of his clothes off and threw it on the floor as he straddled Simon’s waist.

“We don’t have much time, so I suggest we get down to the business if we want to do this.” He said, smirking.

Simon wrapped his hands on Jace’s shoulder and pulled him down to kiss him. Sometimes he wondered if the other Shadowhunter have this much skill too in the matter of sex since Jace seemed really knew what he was doing even when they did it the first time.

Once again Simon let himself get manhandled by Jace and decided to just enjoy every second they have. Until it’s all over. 

He let out loud moans and gasps as Jace thrust inside his body, closing his eyes and just using his body to feel everything. He wanted to remember this, he wanted to remember how his body accepted Jace once again. For the last time.

Everytime they got together like this, time flies rather quick. But today, time flies even quicker.

Simon laid on his bed, still trying to catch his breath after their intense love making. He glanced at his side and saw Jace putting his clothes back on and trying to tidy up his mussed hair.

“That wedding clothes suits you,” he said as he pulled his body up to sit against the headboard, ignoring something trickle down his thighs, “I'm sorry I forgot to congratulate you for your wedding.”

Jace’s face stiffened as his hand stopped combing his hair with his fingers. He slowly turned his head to Simon. Eyes widened.

“Si…”

“Stop,” Simon held his right hand up, “It’s okay. I guess I always knew you’ll ended up marrying Clary. I am happy, really. After all, my best friend is finally marrying the love of her life.” He bit his lips and kept his eyes on the blanket covering his legs. “I am happy you choose her.”

Before he knew it, Jace already pulled him into his arms, “I have to go back to the party, we’ll… we’ll talk tomorrow. Okay?”

It hurt to see straight to the beautiful color of Jace’s eyes. He saw love, guilt, and sadness mixed together on the bright color. Something he could never think he'd see in the eyes of a proud Shadowhunter like Jace Herondale.

Kissing Jace always feels like a dream to Simon. He feels breathless every time Jace kissed him. But now, he felt nothing but pain as Jace’s lips touched his.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow, promise.” He just nodded when Jace repeated this and walked to the door. He looked up behind his shoulder when he opened the door, “And Si, I didn’t choose Clary.” He said before he went out of the room and closed the door.

Simon whispered when the door closed, “But you didn’t choose me either.”

He knew this time will come. Even if Jace acted like he love him, and they’ve been so in love with each other for the past year. Simon knew in the end Jace will choose Clary. After all, as the last Herondale, he had to maintain his family’s name. Marrying Clary Morgenstern, the daughter of the traitor but respected at his times, was still a better choice than him. Former downworlder turned shadowhunter that has just graduated from the academy.

He wiped the single tear that trickled down his cheek and jumped out of bed. He took a long shower, didn’t want to wait until the morning come and get ready.

He took his phone and called Alec. He knew Alec at home since he was asking to leave the party almost at the same time Simon told Clary he didn’t feel too good and need a rest. Magnus and Alec always try to come back home to their apartment before midnight in case their children want to be with them. They can be such a spoilt parents for their beloved children.

Alec said Magnus will help make a portal to the London Institute. Somehow Alec knew he will call him earlier than what they planned since he knew about his relationship with Jace. Alec was kind enough not to mention that his reason to transfer was because he couldn’t live near Jace and Clary.

Not anymore.

He’s trying to ignore the pain he felt every time he saw Jace and Clary together. He forced himself to feel happy about them and to accept that his relationship with Jace would end soon or later. He was lucky enough to be with him for more than a year. He tried to hold on.

But it all became so hard to endure the pain now.

It's became too hard.

Alec promised not to tell anyone where he transferred. Not even Isabelle, or his parents. Since the London Institute was under the New York Institute, he was afraid if Maryse Lightwood will know and will told Jace _if_ he ever look for him, but Alec said that she won't find out since as the new runner, everything happened in the Institute will have to get his approval. Including if someone want to know the locations of transferred Shadowhunters.

He looked up at his reflection on the mirror one more time, pulled his backpack on and looked around his room for the last time. This is where everything he has with Jace happened. Where he own Jace for a few hours. Now, he only own memories of Jace.

Memories, was the only thing that was left from their relationship. But Simon was satisfied with just that. He can live only with the memories of Jace. He knew he can.  
So he called Alec to notify him that he was ready.

He was ready to leave. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking to make this a series of one shot (RESTAREBS highly recommend me to do so too). What do you guys think? Should I make this a series or just leave this as it is?
> 
> Kudos and Comments (criticism and suggestions are super) welcomed!! ;)


End file.
